¡¡Esto es una Locura!
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Sephiroth y Angeal ya tienen mas que suficiente con la obsesion de Genesis por Loveless, diciendolo dia y noche. Ambos hacen planes para salvar a su amigo Autora original: FaerieFighter009--Cap5:Gente! Ya entraron al closet de Genesis! Feliz Navidad!
1. Chapter 1

HoLA D nuevo! aHOra les traigo este grandioso fic que me encanto...todos los q han visto o han jugado Crisis Cores (los envidio D) han visto el libro q lleva Genesis no? Bueno aca les traigo el plan de como Angeal y Sephiroth tratan con el y planean eliminarlo XD (por la cordura de Angeal y planes raros de Sephiroth)

Dedicado a la autora: FaerieFighter009 por dejarme traducirlo y a mi amigo Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura por que le encanta estos tres tanto como a mi

* * *

"_Mi amigo, tu deseo es lo que brinda vida, el regalo de la diosa. La leyenda hablara de sacrificio en el fin del mundo. El-"_

"¡GENESIS! ¡¿Quieres callarte?!" Angeal gruño, una vena apareciendo en su cabeza "¡Ya párale!"

El SOLDADO de Primera Clase miro fija e inocentemente a su delirante amigo a través de sus mechones de cabello. Sephiroth miro extrañado al usualmente calmado Angeal.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Angeal lanzo sus manos al aire, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a donde Sephiroth estaba parado. Los tres estaban pasando el rato en el edificio Shinra, en la oficina vacía de Lazard esperando por su paga después de una confusa pero exitosa misión en Rocket Town (No pregunten. Un Cid ebrio estuvo involucrado.) Unos cuantos SOLDADOS de tercera clase que habían ido con ellos, los cuales estaban en una esquina, ahora los estaban mirando.

"Tu trata con esto," le dijo a Sephiroth, quien tenia una toalla sobre sus hombros.

Genesis se quedo pensativo mientras Sephiroth le murmuraba silenciosamente a Angeal, quien instantaneamente grito, "¡Lo hace todo el tiempo Sephiroth! Desde que nos conocimos. ¡ES RIDICULO!"

El Ángel de Una Sola Ala lo agarro del brazo y ambos se alejaron de un confundido Genesis, quien se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lectura.

"Angeal, así no eres tu. Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que el adora esa obra," Sephiroth respondió suavemente. Angeal le lanzo una mirada.

"Nos los lee cada maldito día."

"Oh, Me he acostumbrado a ello," Sephiroth se encogió de hombros en esperanza que lo calmaría. Angeal frunció el ceño, frotando su frente.

"Esa es la cosa. ¡No me quiero acostumbrar a ello! Lo escucho todo el tiempo, cuando duermo, en una batalla, cuando camino por la calle, cuando me cepillo los dientes-¡¡No lo puedo soportar mas!!" Angeal de repente lo agarro y sacudió al gran general como una maraca, haciendo que su largo y plateado cabello se alborotara. Uno de los SOLDADOS en el fondo suspiro.

Si. Sephiroth tiene unos cuantos fanáticos.

Los ojos de Sephiroth se abrieron en sorpresa. El hablo calmadamente, esperando que Angeal no lo tirara por la ventana. Y había demasiadas historias de ello.

"¿En serio?"

"Si," el suspiro, aliviado que estaba empezando a entenderlo. Sephiroth frunció el ceño.

"Podríamos quemarlo," sugirió, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes al malvado libro que se apoderaba de la mente de Genesis. Angeal movió su cabeza, respirando profundamente.

"No daria resultado. Tiene otra copia en su apartamento"

"Ah, cielos." Froto la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Bueno…hm" Sephiroth pensó por un momento. "Primero, nos deshacemos de esa copia después que terminemos aquí" dijo y señalo al libro que Genesis estaba hojeando, sentado atrás en el sillón mientras cruzaba sus piernas, completamente ignorante de ellos.

"De acuerdo, ¿entonces?"

"Nos metemos en su apartamento, y nos encargamos de esa ultima copia. Confía en mi, se que hacer" Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos actuaron de manera normal cuando se le unieron a Genesis, riéndose de la misión cuando Lazard llego y tipeo en su computadora, mandándolos al piso de abajo por su paga. Al final, Genesis guardo su libro y hablo mas abiertamente sobre el día. Angeal respiro con más tranquilidad.

Continuaron burlándose de Cid Highwind mientras usaban las escaleras, evadiendo a cualquier fanática que intentara propasarse con ellos en el siempre lleno ascensor. Sephiroth se estremeció al recordar eso tan feo. El y Genesis tuvieron que ir a terapia una vez por eso, una experiencia muy incomoda ya que el terapeuta era una mujer y una fan en secreto.

Ah, Lo genial de ser un SOLDADO.

En el momento que cada uno obtuvo un muy jugoso cheque, salieron por las puertas principales, y vieron que era la puesta de sol del verano que vino temprano y decidieron salir a un casual pero muy bueno restaurante español. Cada uno volvió a sus hogares para después encontrarse en frente.

Sephiroth llego primero, usando un par de jeans azul oscuro con zapatos oscuros y una camisa negra, algunos botones que no estaban abrochados y las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos. Unos cuantos collares, una larga y delgada correa como cadena y un brazalete tejido completaban el atuendo.

Él camino hacia la ventana y cruzo sus brazos a esperar, el plan pasando por su cabeza, ignorando a las mujeres que lo miraban anhelantemente en la calle mientras pasaban.

Genesis fue el siguiente en llegar, en menos de un minuto, moviendo sus manos sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa despreocupada, el sol poniéndose detrás de el. Sephiroth suspiro pero sonrío mientras ganaba algunas miradas de más mujeres, de las cuales sus novios lo miraban con envidia.

Su atuendo era parecido al suyo. El tenia unos jeans sueltos con una correa delgada, pero usaba sandalias y un camisa roja que le hacia justicia a su cuerpo de adonis, los botones por supuesto, desabrochados para mostrar la parte de arriba de su pecho perfecto. Un par de anillos y brazaletes adornaban sus hombros, y usando su arete usual. Sus ojos Mako estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol cuadrados de color marrón. Lucia como un súper modelo de pasarelas.

"Hey" Genesis lo saludo con otra risita mientras caminaba pasando a un par de adolescentes, las cuales estaban literalmente babeando. El y Sephiroth chocaron puños y se volvieron a la calle.

"¿Te manosearon en el camino?" Sephiroth susurro con una sonrisa. Genesis se rió pausadamente, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos.

"Todavía no" Ambos rieron juntos y hablaron de manera casual por algunos minutos bajo el sol quemante cuando Angeal llegó. El estaba usando jeans azules con un polo negro y una chaqueta ligera encima, el collar levantado, y suspiro de manera pesada (una frase del primer acto apareció en su cabeza) cuando llego, se saco sus lentes oscuros y los guardo.

Sephiroth solamente hacía esto para que Angeal se tranquilizara y animara (y una buena dosis de alcohol sería de mucha ayuda con eso) para su misión. Pero también coincidía con su primera tarea. Además tenia ganas de comer algo bueno.

Mientras caminaban muchas personas volteaban a verlos, bocas abriéndose mientras el sexy Sephiroth caminaba hacia la recepción con dos impresionantes SOLDADOS con una pequeña sonrisa. Un chico quien llevaba dos platos se les quedo mirando por un segundo antes de seguir.

Una mujer de piel bronceada con su cabello amarrado en un moño estaba escribiendo en unos papeles, balanceando su lengua. Cuando Genesis dio un suave tosido, ella levanto sus ojos marrones.

"Oh."

"Hola," Genesis saludo en un tono suave y sexy mientras se quitaba sus lentes, sus brillantes ojos Mako se posaron en ella. "¿Tendrías alguna mesa disponible para unos cuantos SOLDADOS cansados?" Sonrío suavemente.

Ella se ruborizo, su boca ligeramente abierta, muda al mirar esos ojos tan encantadores.

"C-Claro" ella balbuceo y miro hacia abajo. "Si, puedo hacer eso. Una de nuestras mejores mesas esta disponible. ¿Les parece bien?"

"Sip" Sephiroth respondió alegremente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Angeal, quien miraba hacia la ventana, con un tic nervioso mientras una frase de LOVELESS pasaba por su cabeza. Una oleada de compasión lo lleno. "Lo tomaremos, señorita."

"De acuerdo, por aquí por favor"

Mientras caminaban hacia una mesa afuera en un enorme balcón con una vista perfecta, Angeal miro de reojo a Genesis, quien estaba coqueteando, sin tener que esforzarse, con la ruborizada mesera (normalmente Sephiroth era quien lo hacía). De ahí dirigió su mirada a Sephiroth, el cual tenía una chispa de travesura en sus ojos.

Primera tarea: Hacer que Genesis se emborrache.

* * *

Dejen reviews para q vean como se desarrolla el plan, espero q les haya gustado D


	2. prImEra TaRea

Muy bn cap.2, la misión comienza, emborrachamiento x tequila, celos xq tienen mas fanclubs q los otros...etc, weno espero q lo encuentren comico.

Dedicado a la autora, y a las unicas 3 personas q me dejaron reviews!! (Gracias :D) y a mis amigos dl msn: Kenji, Jack, Alex ...weno ustedes entenderan a esta traductora

* * *

"¿Qué vas a ordenar, Seph?" Genesis pregunto al meter una fritura en la salsa, dándole una mordida. "El mesero se acerca."

Sephiroth parpadeo un par de veces, ya que estaba poniendo su celular en modo silencioso, detuvo sus dedos. Miro hacia arriba para ver que el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte, estrellas dispersas sobre sus cabezas en el cielo oscuro. Pequeñas lámparas brillaban alegremente como luciérnagas alrededor del largo balcón con personas llevando platos, barriendo através de personas hablando, riéndose con fuerza ahora y entonces.

A veces, alguien de una mesa miraría la mesa de los SOLDADOS y se pondrían a chismosear. Los tres no le prestaron atención a ello

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te estaba hablando," su amigo respondió con una ceja levantada, terminando de comer la fritura. "¿Qué te pasa? Estas más callado de lo usual."

Angeal cerro su menú manteniendo su mirada en el, escuchando cuidadosamente mientras bebía su trago. Sephiroth sonrío confiado, inclinandose en su silla.

"Nada, Estoy tan hambriento que tal vez quiera comer de mas," dijo, pasando su fritura en la salsa para no poder continuar. Genesis levanto su cabeza, mirándolo de lado, sus emociones protegidas por sus ojos. Sephiroth siguió sonriendo, esperando que el cayera en la necesidad de competir contra el pronto. Ahora mismo, estaba solamente moviendo la carnada de un lado a otro en su cara.

"¿En serio?" el murmuro, girando la fritura en la salsa con una mirada. Su mesero finalmente llego, libreta y lápiz listos, ruborizándose cuando los tres lo miraron. Todos dieron sus órdenes de manera educada y fueron dejados a esperar de nuevo.

"Y Angeal, ¿cómo esta tu aprendiz? Ya no te veo tan a menudo estos días" Genesis comento, dirigiéndole su atención. Sephiroth coloco su teléfono de bajo de la mesa, mandándole mensajes al moreno rápidamente.

Angeal sonrío, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de afecto. "Es joven y prometedor, pero tiene demasiada energía y no la suficiente disciplina. Hablo en serio, ese chico hará que me salgan canas rápidamente de todo lo que pregunta."

Genesis sonrío gustoso imaginando una híper mini imagen de Angeal corriendo por todos lados.

"Parece que lo disfrutas," dijo, comiendo mas frituras con salsa. Asintiendo, Angeal rebusco en su bolsillo su vibrante celular, abriéndolo para leer el mensaje de Sephiroth:

_¿Cuántos tragos de tequila puede aguantar G?_

Angeal frunció el ceño, de manera pesada, ojos puestos en el celular que estaba en su regazo. Esto no iba a terminar bien esta noche.

"Si, También estoy aprendiendo de él…," dijo suavemente, apretando el once rápidamente y volviendo su mirada hacia arriba, con el ceño aún fruncido, no a gusto con la idea. "El es impulsivo como tú."

Mientras dijo esto Sephiroth sonrío, aguantando una risa al oír la respuesta de Angeal y respondiéndole. Genesis giro sus ojos, y golpeo la mesa con sus manos, haciendo que el héroe de cabello plateado saltara.

"¡¿De que se tratan sus mensajes de texto?!" el grito, mirándolos a ambos, sintiéndose un poco dolido al ser ignorado, Sephiroth finalmente alejo sus manos de su celular y Angeal seguía serio.

"… ¿Bueno? ¿De que se tratan?" Genesis susurro incomodo, parpadeando y mirandolos a cada uno. Angeal le metió un puntapié a Sephiroth sin advertencia alguna, dándole una mirada preocupada. Sephiroth mordió suavemente su lengua, sus ojos mirando a los ojos enojados de Genesis.

"Aquí esta," el mesero anuncio al momento que llego con su comida.Sephiroth lo miro de manera agradecida al colocar los platos, e instantáneamente comer. Genesis lo miro raro antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a comer.

La comida estuvo bien, siguiendo una conversación normal. Hasta que Genesis y Sephiroth empezaron con su concurso de comida, terminando en empate mientras Angeal ignoraba su rivalidad usual, comiendo a un ritmo moderado. Antes de que llamaran al mesero por una segunda ración, Angeal pidió la cuenta.

Genesis gimió, hundiéndose en su silla y frotando su estomago cuando Angeal revisaba el costo total. Instaneamente, saco su mano mirándolos a ambos. Sephiroth le lanzo una mirada pero saco su billetera. El otro SOLDADO hizo lo mismo, dándole su dinero, antes de que el pudiera, lo cual le hizo ganar un mirada

"¿Quieren terminarlo aquí?" Genesis pregunto, con los lentes puestos y limpiándose con un palillo de dientes. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene misiones mañana?"

"No, ellos esperan cuando yo este listo," Sephiroth dijo de manera honesta y simple. Genesis lanzo un "hmph," sus ojos mako con desden.

"Solo ejercicios de entrenamiento con Zack, nada fuera de la ciudad" Angeal dijo, colocando el dinero, y de paso dejando una propina. Se levanto. "Veamos que podemos encontrar."

"Seguro," Sephiroth asintio. Salieron tan silenciosamente como pudieron (una chica los saludo, y Sephiroth respondió el saludo haciendo que se desmayara) y vagaron por las calles, disfrutando la paz de la noche.

Angeal mantuvo el ceño fruncido, manos en sus bolsillos mientras sus lentes se mantenían colgados en su polo. No estaban paseando por pasear; Sephiroth estaba silenciosamente buscando un bar. Con suerte, Gaia escucharía los ruegos del guerrero y sería uno donde no hubieran Turkos.

"¡Ah! Vayamos ahí por un rato. Las personas dicen que es uno de los mejores," Sephiroth anunció, asintiendo a un popular y lleno bar/club bajando la calle, donde una fila de personas estaban esperando enfrente de guardias musculosos. Genesis volteo su cabeza para allá, mirando el edificio y quitándose sus lentes de sol.

"Nunca he estado aquí. ¿Qué clases de bebidas tienen?" murmuro, volviéndose a poner sus lentes. Detrás de su inocente espalda. Angeal se enfoco en su amigo de cabello plateado, agarrandolo de su cabeza, para que el viera su asustada y furiosa cara.

"¡Ouch! Te has estado ejercitando realmente, Angeal. Deberíamos volver a enfrentarnos uno de estos días…"

"No puedes hablar en serio, Seph. ¡¿Por qué aquí?!" Angeal pregunto entre dientes.

"Tienen bastante tequila aquí, y deja de despeinarme, amigo," Sephiroth dijo fastidiado, alejando violentamente a Angeal de su sedoso cabello. "Esta es la primera tarea: hacer que G se emborrache. Solo así podremos dirigirnos a los objetivos."

"Pero…¡pero!"

"…LOVELESS," Sephiroth susurro siniestramente, sus manos arreglando su cabello a su gloria normal. Angeal tembló de temor.

"Apresúrate y hazlo," rogó, su ojo con tic nervioso a las frases flotando en su cabeza como…bueno algo fastidioso.

Sephiroth asintió, cruzando sus brazos justo cuando Genesis volteo a verlos.

"Hola. ¿Que demonios pasa con ustedes dos? Entremos ya," Genesis los llamo, fastidiado. Sephiroth le dio un codazo a Angeal una vez antes de ir con el. Paso su mano alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa.

"Hey Genesis…"

"Hey, Sephiroth. ¿Qué te pasa?" Genesis respondió con una mirada desconfiada. "Me estas asustando" Angeal suspiro, siguiéndolos a ambos.

"¿Por que no tomamos unos tragos de tequila? Ver quien tiene la mayor tolerancia… a menos que tengas miedo, claro…" Sephiroth susurro cuando llegaron hasta los guardias, los cuales eran más grandes que ellos (pero no tan fuertes por supuesto). Los ojos brillantes de Genesis se abrieron a su amigo mientras el encaraba a los guardias para que vieran su cara. Angeal les asintió con la cabeza mientras Sephiroth sonreía confiadamente, un brazo musculoso alrededor del cuello de Genesis. La gente los miraba, golpeándose unos a los otros para ver a los tres hombres que estaban enfrente.

"Vas a perder," Genesis susurro al final.

Los guardias gruñones intercambiaron una mirada, y entonces se apartaron para que pudieran pasar. Sephiroth sonrío, agradecido y empujando a Genesis adentro, Angeal pasando con mucha más dignidad.

* * *

Aparentemente, Gaia ignoro el ruego de Angeal o es que estaba en vacaciones.

Cuando los tres llegaron al bar negro y liso a través de la pista de baile llena, Angeal noto a dos Turkos. Su estomago dio un salto, viendo a Reno y a Rude en la esquina, hablando con alguien.

Angeal les dio la espalda después de un rato, viendo que no se habían percatado de ellos, y decidió mirar a sus amigos, con sal en sus muñecas mientras tomaban el tequila. Y con el pedazo de limón. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en la cantidad de vasos que habían tomado-doce cada uno. El ni queria pensar en la cuenta.

Angeal descanso su cabeza en su mano, su concentración en sus amigos mientras una canción de hip hop atravesaba el aire. Sephiroth se paro con facilidad, colocando más sal en su muñeca, sin señal alguna de ebriedad mientras un bartender preparaba la siguiente ronda. Hasta sonreía de manera loca. Genesis por otro lado, estaba usando el mostrador para apoyarse, intentando mantenerse en pie con una mirada borrosa en sus ojos.

Oh, ya estaba acabado.

Angeal le dio a Sephiroth una mirada que le decía que fuera considerado y parara ahora. El Ángel de Una Sola Ala respondió al agarrar el siguiente vaso.

"Vamos, Genesis. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes aguantar?" Sephiroth le pregunto.

"Sephiroth, ya es suficiente," Angeal dijo con preocupación por su amigo extremadamente ebrio, quien alcanzaba la tequila y limón. "Genesis…"

Fue silencioso; ambos dieron una última lamida, tomada y aspiraron las cosas. Sephiroth dio un respiro. Genesis ni pudo hacerlo (bueno, asi parecía desde el punto de vista de Angeal), solamente hizo un sonido inentendible y se cayo hacia delante, tirando sus lentes a un lado.

Sephiroth se río, dirigiéndose a Angeal. Rápidamente dejo de sonreír al ver la cara de su amigo.

"¿Qué? Aún tengo el toque," Sephiroth dijo sin vergüenza Angeal suspiro, pero dejo la seriedad, sus labios tornándose a una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, gran Sephiroth. No hay nadie que sueñe con superarte," el dijo y le hizo una ostentosa reverencia. Cuando el se paro de nuevo, vio a Sephiroth riéndose con lagrimas en los ojos. Se las limpio sonriendo.

"De acuerdo. Primera tarea completa," dijo doblando su cabeza cerca a la de Angeal. "Ahora, nosotros—"

"¡¡Dejaremos que Genesis sea secuestrado!!"

"¿Qué?" Sephiroth levantar una ceja al repentino arrebato. "Ese no es el plan hombre." Angeal lo agarro de los hombros y lo volteo, señalando el asiento vacío donde había estado Genesis. A través de sus cabellos plateados, el no podía ver nada cercano a ellos.

"¡¿A donde demonios se fue?!" Sephiroth grito, sintiendo una corriente de pánico, su corazón corriendo.

"Si lo supiera, ¡¿Acaso crees que estaría aquí, hablando contigo pedazo de idiota?!"

"¡Mi plan aún funcionara! Solo manten la cabeza fria. La segunda tarea será rescatar a Genesis."

"¡¡DEJA DE SERMONEAR Y BUSCA!!" Angeal rugió con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, dándole un golpe muy fuerte sobre la cabeza. Sephiroth difícilmente se movió, gruñéndole de manera asesina. El paro, mirando sobre el hombro de Angeal. Dos mujeres estaban cargando un cuerpo, pasando a través de las muchas personas que estaban bailando y desaparecieron. La camisa roja brillante de la victima, hizo que Sephiroth se diera cuenta.

El apunto rápidamente en aquella dirección, golpeando un lado de la cara de Angeal.

"¡¡Ahí va!! ¡¡Esta siendo secuestrado por su club de fans!!"

"¡¿Cuál de ellos?!" Angeal grito, abriendo sus ojos por el pánico.

"Mierda, ¡¿tiene mas de uno?!" Sephiroth replico rápidamente, instaneamente olvidando el rescate. "¡Eso no es justo!"

"¡¡Concentrate!! ¡Estas algo ebrio!" Angeal grito, viendo a su amigo perder su balance por una minima de segundo. El peñizco el puente de su nariz, respirando con tranquilidad al fin. Angeal lo agarro del brazo, corriendo fuera del club, eligiendo ignorar al bartender gritándoles que pagaran la cuenta.

"¡Vamos!"

Sephiroth se dejo llevar, tratando de que el alcohol que había consumido no lo suavizara, murmurando algo como que Angeal y él solamente tenían un club de fans, y lo increíblemente estupido que era Genesis. Unos cuantos insultos también salieron.

Angeal solamente gruño, haciéndose camino entre la multitud de gente, algunos que escogieron ese momento para mirar como tarados a Sephiroth quien estaba tan cerca de ellos.

Después de mucho empujar y maldecir, Angeal corrió a la salida. Llego hacía un desvío en una calle desértica, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron al oeste, la cual dirigía a la área comercial. El se volteo hacía su camarada.

"¿Qué?" Sephiroth dijo, más en modo de lloriqueo que de pregunta, sosteniendo el lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos se desconcentraron por un segundo. "Estupido Genesis…"

Angeal lo golpeo nuevamente en la cabeza, sus ojos girando.

"Vamos. Necesitamos ser silenciosos," Angeal ordeno, empujándolo rápidamente hacia el frente, sus manos metiéndose en su cabello. "Va a ser sencillo encontrarlos si es que somos silenciosos."

"¿Por qué esa luz es tan brillante?" Sephiroth protesto, usando su mano para proteger sus ojos de color cyan. "Estupido Genesis."

"Ya entendi, amigo. El es estúpido y un idiota egoísta. Eso ya esta establecido. Pero también se pone en modo karaoke cuando esta borracho."

"¿En serio?" Sephiroth pregunto con más claridad. Empezó a reírse, largamente dejando al alcohol apoderarse de él.

"Si. Así que deberíamos escucharlos en cualquier momento," Angeal dijo, agitándolo agresivamente para quitarle la borrachera. "Sigamos adelante, Sephiroth. No te rindas."

"¡Mmm! No…No quiero," Sephiroth protesto como si fuera uno entonces sonrío traviesamente. "Quiero helado. Hace tanto calor aquí…," el dijo, empezando a desabotonarse su camisa. Angeal logro detenerlo al ultimo boton.

"¡No! No me hagas golpearte, amigo." Sephiroth estaba alcanzando su zipper para quitarse sus jeans Angeal lo sacudió para detenerlo. "¡Dije que no! ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?"

"Noooo, ¡parale! ¡Hace tanto calor aquí! Angeeeeeeaaal!" el héroe lloriqueo y se sentó en la calle. El agarró el brazo de Angeal con toda su fuerza (de alguna manera no arranco el brazo) y trato de jalarlo hacía él. "¿Porfaaaa? ¡Quiero comer helado!"

"Gaia ayuda, estas volviendo a actuar como idiota" Angeal dijo, una mano pasando por toda su cara. "Y se supone que eres el héroe de todos Genesis. Rescate. ¡AHORA!"

"No. El es un jodido idiota," Sephiroth dijo enojado, cruzando sus brazos. "¡Tiene mas fan clubs que YO! Puede caerse de un edificio y no me importaría."

"_**Sephiroth…Voy a contra hasta tres…"**_

"¡¡Estupido, dramático, mariquita, malvado, mocoso snob!! Y con pésimo gusto en la moda," Sephiroth añadió y saco la lengua hacia donde se supone que estaban corriendo.

"¡¡TRES!!" Angeal grito, dándole un golpe directo en la cara. De alguna manera, el no se cayo. Maldijo por el dolor, sosteniendo su rostro. Meneando su cabeza un par de veces, lanzo una mirada asesina a Angeal.

"¿Por que demonios me golpeaste Angeal?" Sephiroth preguntó furioso, volviendo en si. Angeal lo levanto, una vena saliendo en su frente.

"¡Estabas igual de borracho como esa vez en mi cumpleaños!"

"¡No!" Sephiroth grito en horror, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro.

"Uh…sip."

"Wow. Lo siento," dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello. "¡Momento! Genesis—"

"Aun esta siendo secuestrado," Angeal respondió secamente.

"¡Entonces vamos!"

Los dos bajaron por la calle para completar su segunda tarea:

Rescatar a Genesis de sus fanáticas.

Oh sip. Esta iba a ser una laaaarga noche.

Muy bn, espero q me dejen mas reviews D...si tienen algo de compasión x Seph borracho y x mi


	3. TaRea 2

Aqui esta el tercer cap de este fic, mis agradecimientos a todas las fans ( y a mi amigo Kenji, xsupuesto aunq te obligaba a dejarme review jeje , pero aun asi lo disfrutabas) x dejar tan lindos reviews. Y weno las canciones q Genesis canta (sip, el canta) son de sus respectivos autores y ni la autora ni la traductora (osea io xD) quisimos ofender a Gackt, weno...disfrutenlo xD! y otra cosa las chicas q aparecen aqui son personas q le dejaron reviews a la autora, pero si quieren imaginense en los lugares d ellas

* * *

Arrastre de pies, una que otra grosería y respiración profunda llegaron a los oídos de Genesis

Arrastre de pies, una que otra grosería y respiración profunda llegaron a los oídos de Genesis. Había recuperado la conciencia manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Se sentía mal por embriagarse, sin mencionar el dolor de cabeza asesino que tenía.

Era la última vez que tomaba tanta tequila. Estúpido Sephiroth.

Y se sentía también incomodo. ¿Por qué lo estaban agarrando cuando no quería que lo agarraran?

"¡Ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que se caigan sus sandalias!" la voz de una chica grito. "Podemos venderlo a Cuero Rojo."

"¡Se cuidadosa y no arruines su sexy cabellera, Leigh! Continua y llevémoslo adentro," otra chica gruño en respuesta y continuaron moviéndose. "Me pregunto si nos subirán de rango o algo así…Quiero decir, logramos capturarlo."

Leigh se rió a través de su respiración profunda. "Seremos las lideres ahora, Katy. Encerrémoslo en el cuarto desolado con mi llave, y entonces vamos por Cuero Rojo."

"Genial."

Pensándolo nuevamente, rogaba quedarse inconsciente.

**LA SEGUNDA TAREA **

Sephiroth (aún distraído por su episodio de borrachera) y Angeal (hartado con el plan y con Sephiroth) estaban corriendo por la calle. Bueno, estaban corriendo por una zona ocupada en Midgar. Nuestros dos héroes estaban buscando de manera desesperada por una señal de Genesis.

Y cuando digo desesperada, es que es **desesperada.**

"¿Genesis?" Sephiroth pregunto, levantando la tapa de un bote de basura.

"¿Genesis?" Angeal reviso debajo de una roca, que se encontraba en el piso.

"¡Genesis!" Sephiroth gritó con sus manos en su rostro, usando su ala negra para volar a lo alto de un edificio.

"¡GENESIS!" Angeal grito con todas sus fuerzas, volando más alto. Sephiroth se le quedo mirando, preguntándose si habría tomado algunos tragos sin que el se diera cuenta. Angeal suspiro y bajo hacia donde él estaba.

"Okay, podremos descubrir esto. Ellas son fanáticas. Nosotros somos SOLDADOS Primera Clase. Gran diferencia" Dijo cruzando sus brazos. Sephiroth bajo la cabeza, mirando las calles con mal humor. "¿Cuál club pudo haberlo hecho: Cuero Rojo o Grupo de Estudio?" Miro hacia abajo por unos segundos. Y al mismo tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta.

"¡¡Cuero Rojo!!" Gritaron al unísono.

"Oh esto es malo," Angeal continuo, pasando una mano a través de su cabello. Sephiroth miro alrededor antes de decirle que lo siguiera. Camino contra el viento, recorriendo el camino cuidadosamente.

"¡Hey!"

Sephiroth miro hacía detrás con sorpresa, sintiendo a Angeal agarrar su brazo dejarse llevar hacia la azotea de otro edificio. Sephiroth toco el piso mientras que Angeal se mantuvo en el aire.

"¿Sabes a donde ir?" Angeal preguntó, mirándolo con cuidado.

"Bueno, he escuchado algunos rumores de donde podrían estar de los soldados, así que sería mejor si empezamos desde allá," Sephiroth dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Angeal asintió y le echo una ojeada.

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Estabas borracho hace unos momentos," Angeal dijo mirándolo preocupado. Sephiroth parpadeo un par de veces, mirando sus manos. "Quiero decir, al menos deberías estar con una resaca ahora."

"Pues creo que me la quitaste cuando me golpeaste," Sephiroth susurro mirándolo feo, y cruzando sus brazos.

"Bueno, tenía que hacer algo. Estabas apunto de desnudarte en medio de la calle-¡¡Oye, cuidado con la Masamune!!" Angeal grito, volando sobre el rango de los ataques locos de Sephiroth. "Al menos te detuve a tiempo. Y después dicen que yo soy quien necesita tener relaciones."

"Cállate Angeal. La misión aún sigue," Sephiroth gruño de manera asesina alrededor para después colocarla detrás de su cuello y en su hombro, alejándose de su "amigo." Hasta que el caminara ciegamente olvidándose del techo del edificio.

Leyeron bien. El gran general Sephiroth camino sobre un edificio, completamente olvidando la habilidad de esa condenada y enorme ala que tiene atascada en el hombro derecho

"AHH MIER—" La voz de Sephiroth se corto debido al viento. Angeal grito aterrado.

"¡¡Sephiroth!!"

Descendió lo más rápido que pudo y agarro a Sephiroth debajo de los brazos, soltando un gran suspiro. La espada se deslizo de su agarre. Con un grito, Sephiroth uso la punta de sus pies para patearla y devolverla a su lugar. Soltó también un gran suspiro, soplando algunos cabellos de sus ojos.

"Creo…que estoy sufriendo una… reacción atrasada a la resaca," el hombre peliplateado murmuro avergonzado. "O algo así."

"Es lo bastante loco para sonar posible," Angeal respondió, bajando cuidadosamente a un callejón oscuro. Soltó a Sephiroth, quien cayo en sus pies para después sentarse lentamente en el suelo mientras se tocaba suavemente la cabeza. "¿Quieres sentarte un momento?"

"Maldita sea," Sephiroth maldijo, sosteniendo su adolorida cabeza entre sus manos, no siendo capaz de escucharlo. "Todo ese mako que me inyectaron ya debe estar empezando a fastidiarme…"

Angeal cruzo sus brazos en solemne espera. Sus ojos se desenfocaron cuando algo paso por la sombra del callejón que estaba adelante. Se pregunto que era, al escuchar algunas voces y risitas.

"¿Hm?"

De repente, otra figura paso rápidamente. Angeal se arrodillo enfrente de Sephiroth, manteniendo casi la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Escondido detrás de la escalera de incendio. Fue un movimiento inteligente ya que un enorme grupo de gente estaban siguiendo a la figura, todas susurrando emocionadas.

"¿Qué demo…" Angeal susurro para si mismo, por que un grupo de mujeres estaría caminando por calles peligrosas.

"Oye, oye, ¡no se me adelanten! Solo unas cuantas pueden verlo, y a su debido tiempo."

"Haz que se apresuren, Leigh. Antes de que Genesis se levante; quien sabe como se comportara en ese momento."

Una bombilla se prendió en la mente de Angeal. El agarro con fuerza su rodilla levantada, mentalmente gritándoles que se apuraran.

"Okay, por aquí.¡Apresurense!"

Dando pasos rápidos, el grupo continuo el camino hacía la derecha. Esperando hasta que no pudiera escucharlas más, Angeal se volteo hacía su compañero, quien empezaba a seguirlo.

"¡Seph! Ellas lo tienen. En algún lugar más adelante."

"¿Qué?"

"Acabo de escucharlas. Cuero Rojo. ¡Y acaban de irse, justo ahora!" Angeal replico. Sephiroth se levanto y termino de abotonarse su camisa, completamente serio.

"Oh no," Sephiroth susurro, moviendo su cabeza unas cuantas veces para quitarse la resaca. El lo miro con ojos claros. "¿Cuál es el plan?"

"¡Nos metemos ahí y lo salvamos! Aunque deberíamos tratar de no usar la fuerza, o parecerá que estamos asaltándolas o algo así."

"Mejor nos apuramos."

Angeal asintió y se paro, señalando el camino.

**EN ALGUN LUGAR ALGO LEJANO…**

Lejos, donde Genesis había sido secuestrado, las fanáticas estaban todas en shock debido a lo que estaban viendo. Leigh y Katy, las cuales estaban al frente del grupo, estaban con las bocas abiertas, por lo que encontraron al entrar al cuarto.

El señor Rhapsodos estaba balanceandose en un estado ebrio, cantandose a si mismo. Y en otro lenguaje. Y extremadamente borracho.

"…_kimi no hitomi ni utsutteiru no ha boku ja nai n da ne…"_

"Que ca-"

"-ra-"

"-jos?-" Tres fanáticas preguntaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas que tan genial voz saliera de su hombre idolatrado. Una chica pequeña y común se desmayo detrás de las líderes; nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Leigh parecía un tomate mientras Katy había sacado su siempre práctico celular, filmando el maravilloso, preciosísimo evento.

"El… ¡Él suena como ese tipo! ¿Cómo es que se llama?" Una chica se volteo hacía sus compañeras. Otra chica estaba babeando con un brillo en sus ojos. "Ustedes saben, ese cantante raro que siempre intenta parecerse a el…"

"Ustedes dos, vayan y vigilen," Katy ordeno. Un par de chicas algo mayores corrieron, ojos puestos en el SOLDADO mientras algunas pocas, se hacían camino para verlo más de cerca.

"…_utsumuku…"_ Genesis se movió a su izquierda, casi cayéndose. _"…kimi ni…nani mo…"_ Genesis giro alrededor, cerrando sus ojos antes de balancearse hacía atrás. Leigh recuperándose, se movió rápidamente hacia delante y lo atrapo a media caída desde atrás. Desafortunadamente, Genesis estaba algo pesado así que Leigh se cayó en su trasero con fuerza.

¡Las chicas lanzaron un grito! ¡Un carro se acercaba por la calle!

"¡Hablame!" Katy grito.

"Estoy bien," Leigh dijo cuando recupero su aliento, incomoda ya que sus piernas estaban algo lastimadas. Genesis tenía los ojos cerrados respirando lentamente.

"No tú, ¡Genesis!"

"…esta bien," Leigh dijo, levantando una ceja. "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

Katy suspiro con frustación, deteniendo su filmación y camino hacía allá, jalando a Genesis mientras Leigh empujaba. No hubo suerte.

El resto de las fanáticas aun estaban atarantadas debido a lo cerca que estaban de el; algunas sacaron sus celulares para filmar al supuestamente dormido Genesis para Cuero Rojo; otra fanática termino desmayada. Obviamente a nadie le importo eso.

"¡Por todos los cielos, ustedes chicas son demasiado débiles!" Leigh les grito a Cuero Rojo antes de gruñir a la trampa en la que estaba. "¡Detengan a sus hormonas para que no se desmayen y sean útiles!"

"¡¿Podemos tener sexo con él?!" varias chicas chillaron.

"¡¡NO!!" Leigh y Katy gritaron ferozmente, aún tratando de mover a Genesis sin éxito alguno.

"Valio el intento…" una chica murmuro, pateando una roca en el piso.

Katy gruño, moviendo su cabello hacía atrás cuando la risa silenciosa comenzó. Leigh parpadeo sus ojos brillantes, algo sonrojada, sintiendo el cuerpo de Genesis moverse con las risas. Katy parpadeo también antes de mirarlo.

"¿Aún ebrio?" Leigh susurró.

"Sip," Katy asintió. Con un intento final, lograron que Genesis se mantuviera en su tembloroso pie, quien seguía riéndose como un ebrio idiota. Katy levantó una ceja mientras Leigh se levantaba, gruñendo durante todo el proceso. Cuando se arreglo el cabello y vio a Genesis, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El dio un paso adelante antes de ir para atrás, moviendo su cabeza a un ritmo que solamente el escuchaba, murmurando otra suave canción.

"¡¿Podemos tocarlo?!" una chica loca pregunto.

"¡¿Podemos desnudarlo?!" grito un hombre joven psicópata. A Katy y a Leigh les dio un tic nervioso. ¿¿Desde cuando paso eso??

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" una chica pregunto mientras el seguía tambaleándose, manteniéndose cerca.

"Uh… ¿respirando?" Leigh replico encogiéndose de hombros. Genesis se volteo hacia el grupo al fin, dándoles un muy genial movimiento pélvico y comenzando a cantar más fuerte.

Eso causo el desmayo de diez chicas en el acto. Katy y Leigh saltaron hacía atrás, bastante sorprendidas por su repentino estado de felicidad.

"Este_ club tiene que ser el lugar más pretencioso__,"_ Genesis canto fluidamente, moviendo su cuerpo alrededor y solamente lo necesario. _"Ya que pensé que tú y yo…"_

"¡¡No puede ser!!" el tipo psicópata (aún consciente) grito. Todas se acercaron para verlo mejor

"Bueno_ estoy imaginando…un lugar algo oscuro,"_ Genesis siguió cantando, _"O tu casa o la mía."_

Katy abrió su boca de par en par. Leigh se estaba sosteniendo de su brazo, ambas ruborizadas a más no poder.

"_Bueno no estoy paralizado pero parece que me has cautivado," _Genesis siguió, agarrando a una fanática cualquiera y girándola por un rato antes de dejarla ir. _"Quiero hacer que te muevas por que aún estas ahí parada. ¡Si tu cuerpo se compara con lo que tus ojos pueden hacer, probablemente te moverás través de mi en mi camino hacía ti!"_

A una chica le estaba sangrando la nariz, todos sus deseos cumplidos cuando cruzo miradas con Genesis brevemente.

Afuera, en el borde de este caos, ¡Nuestros dos héroes FINALMENTE llegaron! Las dos chicas que actuaban como guardias, caminaron hacía adelante con brazos cruzados. Angeal tambaleo para detenerse mientras Sephiroth camino elegantemente, sosteniendo su espada con tranquilidad. Miro a ambas con expresión fea.

"Muévete," ordeno.

"No," respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, eso fue fácil," Angeal murmuro, girando sus ojos. Sephiroth empezó a tener una competencia de miradas con la de la derecha cuando Angeal se sorprendió, al escuchar esa voz familiar. La otra chica se puso nerviosa, dando una sonrisa forzada. Eso no funciono.

"Fuera de mi camino," Sephiroth advirtió, agarrando el mango de su espada con más fuerza.

"¡No puedes!" una de ellas grito, levantando una mano.

"Dame una _**muy **_buena razón, o me meteré a la fuerza," Sephiroth amenazo de manera muy oscura. La chica se mordió el labio por miedo, así que su compañera se hizo cargo.

"Tienes que decirnos… algo sobre el," dijo de manera valiente, asintiendo. El canto termino de repente. Bueno, eso no podía significar nada bueno. Sephiroth miro a su camarada desesperado.

"¿Cómo qué?" Angeal suspiro.

"¿Cuál es su color favorito?"

"Rojo obviamente."

"¿Tienes acceso a su guardarropa?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Tienes fotos de el cuando era niño?"

"¡Esto es ridículo!" Sephiroth exclamo, sus ojos brillando con furia.

"¿Conoces a sus padres?"

"Bueno…sip, crecí con el," Angeal siguió respondiendo, algo incomodo.

"Angeal…"

"¿Conserva algún peluche que haya tenido en su infancia?"

"¡Ya me harte!"

Sephiroth camino hacía ellas, fácilmente empujándolas al lado para que ambos pudieran pasar. "¡Vamos Angeal!" ordeno, jalandolo por el brazo. Ellos se alejaron fácilmente, entrando en la habitación donde Genesis estaba cautivo.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil el pasar ya que bastantes estaban inconcientes, pero algunas de las mujeres (y un hombre…) estaban parados al frente sorprendidos por su amigo. Dos chicas que estaban cerca a el estaban sentadas apoyándose en sus espaldas, completamente agotadas. Sus ojos pasaron de ellos hacía Genesis. Sus ojos casi se salieron por la muy incomoda situación. Leigh se volteo hacía ellos cuando se quedaron inmóviles.

"Nos rendimos. No podemos detenerlo. Por favor...pueden llevarse a Jenny lejos de nosotras...es demasiado loco cuando esta borracho..." ella rogó, limpiándose la frente. Katy asintió. Genesis, aún con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, se arrastró hacía Sephiroth y Angeal cuando los vio. Agarró las piernas de ambos con fuerza, haciendo que se tambalearan y siguió llorando. Sephiroth volteo la mirada hacía Angeal por ayuda, demasiado sorprendido por el cambio.

"Sip, um…algunas veces, cuando esta borracho, después de cantar…se pone DEMASIADO triste y empieza a lloriquear…" Angeal susurro mientras Genesis seguía llorando. A Sephiroth le empezó a dar un enorme dolor de cabeza.

"…Angeal…sabes, pudiste haberlo dicho antes."

"Lo siento. Estaba gritando como loco."

Sephiroth gruño ruidosamente, frotando su frente con una mano. "Pensé que era extraño cuando estaba borracho. Pero Genesis me gana con honores..." Genesis los miro con enormes ojos tristes.

"Sephiroth, Angeal. Tengo una confesión que hacerles," lloro, luciendo bastante arrepentido. Sephiroth lo miro de manera severa. "Seph… te acuerdas de esa vez, cuando te levantaste y viste que te cortaron uno de tus cabellos…y te dije que había sido Angeal. Si, fui yo"

"_**¡¿Qué?!"**_

"Lo sabía," Angeal susurro agudamente, sin darse cuenta del humo saliendo del cuerpo del general enojado, un truco que nadie sabía que podía hacer. Tal vez era solo el mako y las células de Jenova que estaban actuando en maneras raras debido a la situación. ¿Quién sabe?

Angeal paso una mano por su cara y por su cabello cuando Genesis soltó un par de lagrimas. "¿Genesis?"

"¿Sip?" lloriqueo.

"¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?"

"Sip," respondió tranquilamente, frotándose sus ojos. Sephiroth dejo de echar humo y miro con ojos sorprendidos mientras Angeal ayudaba a Genesis a levantarse.

"¿Eso es todo?" Sephiroth susurro tan silenciosamente como si una bomba fuera a estallar, su mirada cambiando de uno al otro. Angeal se encogió de hombros, pasando el otro brazo de Genesis por sus hombros.

"Eso es bueno para nosotros, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, en el momento que se desmaye en su casa, será fácil el conseguir las copias de LOVELESS,"Angeal susurro. Sephiroth levanto sus cejas al dirigirse a la ciudad.

"Eso es-- ¡Tienes razón, Angeal! De acuerdo, La tercera tarea: ¡Localizar las copias de LOVELESS de Genesis!"

* * *

Aviso publico: Este es el ultimo capitulo!! La autora no escribio mas, pero si a alguien le interesa saber que demonios pasa dejen reviews para io mostrarle a la autora q les interesa saberlo

bye bye! x3


	4. Tarea 3 vaia q loco U

**Al fin...todos sus pedidos fueron escuchados....en especial los mios...el cap 4!!! ia llegaron al apartamento d Genesis...y q demonios hace Zack ahi??! xD**

**vaia no soi wena hablando, weno ni interesa...dedicado a la autora y a mis amigos dl msn (a los q les hable d esto jajaja)**

* * *

LA TERCERA TAREA

Nuestros dos héroes estaban llevando a Genesis de vuelta a su apartamento.

Hasta que Sephiroth se tropezó con una piedra, haciendo que su amigo se cayera de cara, causando que Angeal golpeara a Sephiroth por no actuar como siempre, el cual se estaba burlando malignamente de la resaca de Genesis. Aun estaba enojado con su amigo, por tener más fan clubs que él.

Así que terminaron volando en vez de caminar, Genesis gruñendo un sinfín de palabras bastante coloridas hacía su amigo de cabello plateado por todo el camino. Al menos no había trafico aéreo por causa de fanáticas. Y también por ese fanático de Genesis.

El solo pensar en eso, los hizo temblar de pavor.

"No volvamos a hablar de eso jamás," Angeal murmuro contra los vientos, su ojo haciendo tic. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Genesis gimió, así que contó como un sí.

En pocos minutos ellos lenta y cuidadosamente descendieron al apartamento de Genesis, entrando tan silenciosos como si fueran sombras. Caminaron por los pasillos y usaron las escaleras (Sephiroth y Genesis aun tenían esa fobia por los elevadores a causa de esas fans.) Pero esto era una molestia, subiendo las escaleras y cargando a Genesis al mismo tiempo (quien estaba durmiendo profundamente a causa de su "agotadora y dura" prueba.) Después de muchos insultos, susurros furiosos, y un mal uso de un hechizo de Trueno (la cual ocasiono un apagón en el edificio, Sephiroth le gruño de manera malvada a Angeal) finalmente llegaron al pasillo oscuro que tenía al final la puerta de Genesis.

Los pasillos oscuros siempre son una mala señal.

"Los pasillos oscuros siempre son una mala señal," Angeal susurro temblando, pasando el brazo de Genesis por sus hombros para que fuera más cómodo. Ojos verdes se posaron sobre el. "¿Que acaso no ves películas de horror?"

"Es la vida real Angeal," especifico como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo entonces señalo su frente con su dedo. "¿Te lo memorizaste?"

Angeal levanto una ceja oscura, seriamente preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo. "…Amigo, aléjate del alcohol, en serio."

Sephiroth suspiro, girando sus ojos. Se alejo un poco (así que ahora todo el peso de Genesis lo aguantaba Angeal) miro de un lado para el otro y camino hasta pararse enfrente de la puerta de Genesis. La miro mientras Angeal decidió seguirlo.

"¿Debería tirar la puerta?" pregunto, parpadeando al obstáculo enfrente. Su amigo (el consciente) le dio su mirada patentada de desaprobación.

"No, sus alarmas se activarían, pensando que somos ladrones," dijo, dándose cuenta de lo pesado que era su amigo. "Tiene que tener una llave por algún lado."

Sephiroth se volteo, dándole una mirada rara.

"¿Dónde...?"

"En su bolsi…llo… ¡Oh!" Angeal se quedo boquiabierto con los ojos abiertos, los hechos golpeándolo en el estomago.

"¿Qué bolsillo?" Sephiroth continuo, luciendo aún más asustado. Angeal movió su cabeza

"El bolsillo trasero... si, No seré yo quien revise. Ya lo estoy cargando. Tú revisa. Ya has hecho de esta noche una misión demasiado estresante."

"Bueno yo no revisare, pareceré un pervertido."

"Oh Gaia, sálvanos."

"¡¡PELIGRO!!"

Angeal y Sephiroth gritaron con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, saltando hacia atrás en susto con sus corazones latiéndoles al ritmo de la velocidad de la luz. En todo el caos Genesis fue descuidadamente olvidado y lanzado al piso. El simplemente siguió roncando mientras sus dos amigos, agarraban sus corazones con sus manos. Sephiroth lucia bastante fastidiado mientras que alguien empezó a reírse.

Angeal parpadeo y respiro, reconociendo esa risa demasiado bien. Una pequeña figura se acerco, sonriendo por su broma exitosa.

"¡¿Zack?!" Angeal grito furioso. Los ojos de Sephiroth se abrieron, viendo a un chico adolescente con cabello negro puntiagudo (Sephiroth detestaba el cabello puntiagudo ahora) se acerco. "¿Que fue eso?"

"¿Que eres tú?" Sephiroth volvió a preguntar, sus ojos puestos en Zack.

"Una lección en el arte de…unagi," Zack respondió, colocando dos de sus dedos en su frente, determinado a ser fuerte en la presencia del general. La mano de Sephiroth se soltó al escucharlo, incapaz de creer que esta persona tan rara sea el estudiante del responsable y estricto Angeal. Qué manera más bizarra de conocerlo.

"¿Eso no es un tipo de sushi?" Soltó al fin, aún mirando a Zack como si fuera un loco psicópata. El chico parpadeo sus redondos ojos azules y sonrió, frotando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Si--¡Quiero decir, no! ¡Esto es algo que leí! Es una táctica de sorpresa," Zack exhorto con un poco de terquedad, luciendo bastante serio con esas palabras. Sephiroth levanto una ceja, bastante perturbado. Angeal parpadeo un par de veces.

"No sabía que podías leer..."

Zack se ruborizo y bajo su mano mientras Angeal pasaba la suya por su rostro.

"No creo que hayas leído eso bien," Sephiroth soltó un bufido con una mirada amenazadora.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Angeal se quejo. Zack dio un paso adelante.

"Pero--"

"No."

"¡Angeal!"

"No."

"Yo--"

"NO. Zack. No," Angeal dijo severamente, negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier manera?" Sephiroth dijo, cruzandose de brazos. Zack sonrió, revisando su bolsillo.

"¡Vine a ayudarlos!" Saco una brillante llave plateada, atrayendo su completa atención. Angeal se recupero y la tomo de la mano de Zack, quien estaba sonriendo muy alegremente.

"¿Así que puedo ayudar?" Zack pregunto de manera adorable. Angeal lo pensó, Sephiroth negaba con la cabeza detrás de él pasando desapercibido. Zack le dio a su mentor los enormes ojos de cachorrito triste, con su labio temblando.

Angeal lanzo un suspiro.

"Okay."

"¡Asombroso! ¡Gracias, Angeal!" Zack festejo, lanzando un puño al aire mientras que la mano de Sephiroth tembló un par de veces involuntariamente. Angeal sonrió, dándole a Zack la llave antes de que fuera hacía la puerta, parándose detrás de su estudiante mientras que él abría la puerta. "¡Ya está!"

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" Sephiroth gruño, jalando a su ya lavado del cerebro amigo mientras que el pequeño Zack entraba al apartamento, pacíficamente tarareando una canción. Angeal se molesto recuperando su brazo

"Ya vamos. El solo quiere ayudar. Zack es un buen chico."

Sephiroth gimió y los siguió de manera dudosa, bastante seguro que Zack no era nada bueno. Camino por el pasillo y se fue a la primera puerta en la derecha lo que lucía como una sala. Zack estaba parado en el centro luciendo bastante feliz mientras Angeal caminaba, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos. Sephiroth suspiro.

"¿Dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar?" Zack pregunto, ojos brillantes como estrellas. Sephiroth se preguntaba como Angeal sobrevivía enseñándole a este chiquillo loco. Y por que pensaría en darle objetos puntiagudos. Como una espada por ejemplo.

"¿Dónde colocarían algo que prácticamente veneran?" Angeal le pregunto a sus dos amigos en esta importante misión. Las respuestas que consiguió no sirvieron para nada.

" El armario del baño."

"Refrigerador."

"...Chicos... estamos hablando de una obra, no de productos de cabello o comida," Angeal siseo con un brillo fiero en sus ojos. El otro SOLDADO cruzo sus brazos, suspirando. Miro al reloj por casi un minuto, entonces parpadeo, sus ojos mako abriéndose de par en par.

"¿No nos estamos olvidando de algo?" Pregunto, su voz casi rompiéndose en horror.

"No, ¿por qué?" Angeal dijo tranquilamente, buscando entre los papeles y revistas en la mesita del café por esa maldita obra.

Lentamente cruzaron sus miradas. Zack salto de repente, sus manos en su cabeza.

"¡¿Dónde está Genesis?!"

* * *

Veamos, así que después de lanzarse muchos hechizos de Hielo entre ellos mientras se insultaban mutuamente, convirtiendo a Zack en un helado y DESPUÉS más insultos, unas risitas, usaron un hechizo de Fuego para descongelarlo (aunque Sephiroth no quería hacerlo) los SOLDADOS salieron del apartamento para abrir la puerta con un golpe estruendoso.

Y ambos posaron sus sorprendidas miradas en el piso.

"Mm… cheesecake gigante," Genesis murmuro con una sonrisa en sus sueños felices, moviendo su pierna como si fuera un perro corriendo dormido. Ambos parpadearon en mutua sorpresa.

"Genesis habla cuando duerme," Angeal dijo en shock.

"Genesis tiene cheesecake," Sephiroth dijo en sorpresa. Antes de que Angeal pudiera decir algo simplemente se volteo y entro nuevamente.

"Nunca lo entenderé," Angeal murmuro para sí mismo, levantando a Genesis. Entro al apartamento y se dirigió a la sala para dejar al hombre inconsciente. Observo por todos lados, viendo a Zack buscando la obra con diligencia.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"No, aquí no hay nada," Zack respondió frunciendo el ceño y levantándose. "Deberíamos revisar la otra habitación."

Angeal se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Dónde está Sephiroth?"

"No sé," Zack se encogió de hombros. "Estaba buscando la cocina, cuando deberíamos estar buscando la obra…"Se detuvo, volteándose completamente hacía su mentor. "¿Por qué él esta en la cocina? ¿Acaso Genesis la dejo ahí, tal vez?"

"Espera aquí," Angeal ordeno, sintiendo algo de nervios. "Y vigila a Genesis."

Angeal rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina, sin notar que Zack miraba concentrado al dormido soldado de Primera Clase, tomando la misión bastante serio. Angeal se detuvo a la entrada, examinando el área. Estaba bastante limpio, amplio y moderno. Y la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta.

Qué extraño.

Silenciosamente Angeal, camino rodeando el mostrador. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se dilataran en sorpresa.

"¡¿Sephiroth?!"

El plato que el general estaba sosteniendo fue tirado al aire, no esperando un grito de la nada. La comida que estaba en el plato voló por el aire hasta que llego al piso limpio de golpe, justo después de que el plato se rompiera.

Las manos de Sephiroth se quedaron en la misma posición como si aún lo sostuvieran, una mirada vacía en sus brillantes ojos. Angeal dio un paso atrás, boquiabierto frente al fiasco que había causado. Fuertes pisadas llegaron por la puerta detrás de él.

"¡¿Qué sucedió?!" Zack pregunto asustado.

"Um, nada. Solo seguimos con la búsqueda," Angeal balbuceo, mirando sobre sus hombros. Le dio una mirada seria. "Vuelve cuando Genesis se levante."

Zack asintio y volvio a la sala. De manera incomoda Angeal se volteo y se apoyo en la mesa, mirando a su amigo en silenciosa angustia.

"...¿Sephiroth?"

"¿Mm-hm?"

"... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Angeal forzó la pregunta de manera educada, demasiado sorprendido como nunca se haya visto esta noche. Apoyándose en la mesa Sephiroth mantuvo su mirada en el casi comido cheesecake ahora demolido en pequeños pedacitos frente a sus pies. Angeal parpadeo un par de veces antes de arrodillarse al piso para recoger los pedazos.

Lentamente Sephiroth saco el tenedor de su boca, masticando lentamente lo que había aún en su boca. Angeal no podía salir de su asombro, no se imaginaba que su amigo tenia este anhelo hasta ahora. O porque lo tenía. Sephiroth bajo sus hombros, el brillo frio usual de sus ojos derritiéndose.

"Siempre me gusto el pastel cuando era niño," dijo de manera triste. Angeal levanto su mirada, aún más sorprendido. El frotaba su dedo en una de sus rodillas levantadas, sin mirar. Angeal levanto otro pedazo, desviando su mirada hacia abajo. "La compañía no nos deja incluirlo en nuestras dietas nunca."

Bajo sus ojos verdes, luciendo bastante deprimido. Angeal soltó la tensión en sus hombros, sin imaginarse del secreto deseo de su amigo por los dulces.

"Yo...no lo sabía," Angeal murmuro finalmente. Sephiroth no dijo nada. Froto una parte de su cuello. "Disculpa Sephiroth."

Se encogió de hombros, aún frotando su rodilla.

Angeal reunió el último de los pedazos, para después botarlas en el basurero antes de volver con donde él estaba."Bueno, entonces haz lo que quieras."

"Pero..."

"¿Qué? Te necesitan más que tú los necesitas." Sonrío cálidamente. "¿Cierto?"

Sephiroth levanto su mirada, mechones de cabello plateado cayendo encima. Después de poco tiempo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"Gracias Angeal."

Angeal se encogió de hombros mientras Sephiroth se levantaba, limpiándose a sí mismo. Cuando levanto la mirada, Angeal estaba buscando por todos lados, caminando por el pasillo. Quitándose los restos de comida de la boca, lo siguió.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Revisemos su cuarto. Es el lugar más posible donde guarda LOVELESS," Angeal susurro, caminando por el pasillo oscuro. El piso ni siquiera hizo algún ruido al caminar sobre el. Angeal abrió la puerta al final. "Aquí es."

Sephiroth miro encima del hombro de Angeal. Una oscura y enorme cama tamaño real descansaba en el lado opuesto. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, haciendo difícil el ver como Genesis mantenía su cuarto. El hombre de cabello oscuro le dio un golpe suave a sus botas, ligeramente revisando cualquier cosa que los podría atacar. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando Sephiroth prendió las luces y cerro sus ojos al abrupto cambio.

"La energía volvió," Sephiroth anuncio. Y entonces algo soltó un maullido, y Angeal estaba bastante seguro que no era su amigo.

Abrió sus ojos y miro por todos lados hasta que vio una bola peluda que era un gato sentado en la cama de Genesis. Era un percal, suaves manchas de negro, blanco y naranja peludo y grueso, sus ojos verdes mirándolos adormilado. Un suave ronroneo se podía escuchar ligeramente, pero su cola se movía de lado a lado.

No está nada bien: Sephiroth y Angeal no son amantes de los gatos.

Pasando saliva Angeal se mantuvo volteando al gato de Genesis. Sephiroth camino hacía su lado, hacienda lo mismo con ojos medio cerrados. El gato solo cerró los ojos, ronroneando y golpeando su cola antes de pararse.

Angeal agarro a Sephiroth del brazo, alejándose con rapidez mientras que su otra mano alcanzaba la puerta, mirando al gato lentamente caminar hacia el filo de la cama. Al momento de encontrar la perilla la abrió de manera agradecida antes de salir disparados, ambos respirando profundamente.

Sephiroth pasó una mano por sus ojos.

"Odio a los gatos," murmuro, moviendo su cabeza.

"¿Sephiroth?"

"¿Sep?"

"Este no es un closet normal."

Sephiroth bajo su mano, mirando de soslayo a su amigo quien miraba hacia adelante con una expresión atolondrada y sorprendida, sus hombros encogidos. Sabiendo que no debía Sephiroth dirigió su mirada a donde la suya estaba.

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa.

"¿Qué demo--"

* * *

Una razon mas para q ame a Angeal como loca y porfa dejen reviews asi tengo mas razones para regañar a la autora jajajajajajaja xD


	5. En el Closet de Genesis

**Finalmnt se logro, se pudo!! hurrah!! Viva!!!...........muy bn dejando mi alegria d lado, aqui les traigo el cap5 (me disculpo si me demore, es q me dio una flojera espectacular!) pero weno espero q les guste mi regalito d Navidad adelantado para todos ustedes q han leido esto y para la autora**

**Merry Christmas FaerieFighter009!! Hope you like it**

**

* * *

En el Closet de Genesis**

"61...62...63...64..."

Zack se quedo sin aire, haciendo una ronda de ejercicios mientras esperaba que Angeal y Sephiroth volvieran con las copias de LOVELESS que Genesis tenía en su apartamento. La televisión estaba prendida y con el sonido bajo, mostrando una película mientras hacía sus ejercicios. Genesis estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón junto a él. Por ahora...

Con un gruñido Zack se estiro hacia un punto y respiro de manera lenta y pausada. Miro de reojo a Genesis, caminando hacia el de puntillas, mirando como su pecho subía de manera lenta. Mordió su lengua, agarrando un lapicero que estaba en la mesa. Preparándose mentalmente para empezar a pincharlo. Sus dedos se detuvieron por un momento pero de ahí lo dejaron, un pensamiento llegando a él. Algo mejor que hacer.

Rotando alrededor excavo en el desorden de la mesa, sonrió cuando encontró una billetera carmesí detrás de un sobre lleno de cartas de fanáticas (un sobre bastante grueso, notando lo peso que era cuando lo movió a un lado). Abriendo la parte frontal de la billetera encontró una brillante y negra tarjeta de crédito Shinra.

Zack aguanto una risa traviesa contra la tarjeta hasta que oyó que la respiración de Genesis llegaba a su fin. Una gota de sudor recorrió su cara. Metió la tarjeta de crédito en su bolsillo posterior, saltando sobre la mesa del café para cubrirse y prepararse para lo peor. Se detuvo a sí mismo.

Genesis se volteo para su lado mientras se metía en un sueño más profundo, su brazo casi cayéndose del sofá.

Zack soltó una exhalación, apoyándose contra la mesa, agradecido que no lo atraparon. Se alejo lentamente de Genesis, colocando sus manos frente a él. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

"¿No te...muevas...?"

Zack giro los ojos, viendo ningún movimiento detrás del brillo de la pantalla de la televisión.

"Bien," alabo asintiendo. "Buen Genesis."

No perdiendo otro segundo rápidamente empezó su búsqueda por el teléfono. Zack silbo inocentemente, ojos mirando de lado a lado mientras tomaba el inalámbrico teléfono, apretando botones de manera rápida antes de poner el auricular contra su oído. Después de dos timbradas, una voz tupida y aburrida contesto.

"Servicio de entregas de Pizza, ¿Qué desea ordenar?"

* * *

El ojo de Sephiroth dejo el tic al fin, mirando lo que tenia al frente del closet donde el y Angeal se aventuraron a entrar. Tenía que preguntarse como su amigo aun era clasificado como cuerdo y mentalmente saludable para el público. Esto era ridículo. Ahora sabía el por que Genesis le estaba pidiendo dinero prestado estas últimas semanas. El no debía creer que le estaba donando dinero a su fan club.

Fan club-s.

Fan clubs.

Sephiroth apretó su puño de manera inconsciente.

Genesis debió haber metido alcohol en su bebida para hacer que le de dinero.

El de Primera Clase cerró sus ojos cian, rogando no estar aquí y entonces abrió sus ojos. Aún lo estaba. Esta era la prueba que Genesis no estaba solo "ligeramente obsesionado."

Angeal negó con su cabeza, uno brillo cansado y espantado en sus ojos azules.

"Por favor dime que estoy soñando Sephiroth. Por favor dime que esto no es cierto," rogo en un tono áspero. Sephiroth se cruzo de brazos, suspirando mientras sentía que algo venia.

"No, mi amigo, estamos muy despiertos…y en el closet de Genesis." Sephiroth suspiro para sí mismo, notando que tan extraño sonaba eso.

"Entonces enviaremos a Genesis a terapia mañana en la mañana," Angeal respondió, sosteniendo su frente. Gruñendo con impaciencia nunca antes vista en el señalo con su otra mano. "¡¡Este closet no debería de ser tan _grande__!!_"

La última palabra hizo eco a través de las paredes de este pequeño lugar. O no tan pequeño.

Este no era un closet cualquiera. No—De alguna manera, Genesis tenía un lugar de adoración para LOVELESS del tamaño de una iglesia en este "closet". Sin saber cómo, las paredes estabas cubiertas de cómodas de madera fina pulidas llenas de libros, todo el camino hacia el techo. Había luces en el techo, dando una iluminación suave en este santuario. Lejos al final de este "closet" había una enorme silla de color rojo oscuro completando con una almohada para los pies y una mesita modestamente al lado.

Angeal paso una mano por su cara gimiendo. "Es igualita a la biblioteca de su casa."

"¿Qué?"

"En Banora, sus padres tenían una biblioteca construida en su mansión para mantener su colección de literatura en un lugar seguro." Angeal explico alejando sus ojos de la locura alrededor de ellos. Sephiroth bajo su cabeza impasivo. "Cada vez que iba a su casa, siempre lo encontraba con un libro en su mano y su mente muy lejos."

"Ahora me pregunto por la manera en que sus padres lo criaron," Sephiroth murmuro para si mismo, buscando su material Fuego. Soltó una suave maldición cuando descubrió que solo tenía sus materias de Hielo, Transformación y Barrera consigo esta noche.

"¿Tienes Fuego contigo?" Sephiroth pregunto rápidamente. Angeal negó con la cabeza.

"Solo Hielo, Trueno y Restauración."

"¿Ahora que?" Sephiroth suspiro en frustración, pasando una mano por su cabello; se sentía algo paranoico al estar rodeado de tantos libros en este "closet." Estaba empezando a llegarle a la cabeza.

Su camarada se encogió de hombros, estimando cuando novelas habían en este lugar para empezar. Su mirada se movía a la izquierda cuando se detuvo, observando los ojos verdes brillantes y desquiciados de Sephiroth mirándolo de manera expectante.

Angeal sintió una corriente de miedo por su espalda mientras el caminaba hacia él.

* * *

El teléfono se quedo colgado por ahí. Tarareando, Zack brinco hacia el refrigerador con una sonrisa feliz. Abrió la puerta, sin poder mantener la sonrisa fuera de su cara. Ser un cadete en la milicia no era nada lujoso; dormías en una pobre excusa de cama y las comidas no eran exactamente preparadas con amor por tus padres. Zack estaba en el paraíso ahora.

Se decidió por una soda de naranja, y la abrió tomándola como un hombre perdido en el desierto. Y entonces algo maulló, y Zack estaba bastante seguro que no era el dormido SOLDADO.

Lentamente volteo su cabeza a su lado derecho, encontrando ojos verdes con peluda piel blanca mirándolo de manera anhelante. Parpadeo, bebiendo la soda burbujeante mientras el gato empezó a ronronear, esperando leche.

"Un....no. No, no, no." Zack negó con la cabeza, señalando al gatito. Siguió ronroneando, causando que Zack suspirara. Dejando la soda a un lado Zack se arrodillo frente al felino, mirándolo severamente. "NO. Gatito malo, vete."

Sus bigotes se movieron, como si no entendiera.

"Mira, gatito, no puedes pizza, "dijo, empezando a educar al gato. "Los gatos no comen pizza. Comen ratones y pescado y..." Zack fue interrumpido cuando el felino froto su cabeza contra su pierna y ronroneo afectuosamente. El humano llevo una mano a su cabeza, gruñendo fastidiado.

Se detuvo de la nada, sus orejas escuchando a alguien tocar el timbre.

"¡Sí! Okay, _tu_." Señalo al gato. "Quieto..."

Con una mirada final, Zack corrió a la puerta principal, con la billetera de Genesis en mano.

Brillantes ojos azules mako se abrieron lentamente, un gemido saliendo mientras que su visión se ajustaba a la luz. Una mano se fue a su cabello, sintiendo un fastidioso moretón. Genesis soltó una grosería, haciendo una nota mental de quejarse con Lazard mañana en la mañana.

Se levanto de donde sea que estaba acostado, solo para golpearse la rodilla con la mesa del café. Otra grosería salió de sus labios, claramente aún estando en modo de recuperación del alcohol y ese traumático episodio con Cuero Rojo. Frotándose los ojos camino hacia la puerta, queriendo meterse bajo sus cobijas. Justo cuando entro, un chico de cabello puntiagudo se tropezó con él, causando que gritara en sorpresa.

"Maldición casa, apartamento ¡Saca Angeal FUERA!" Genesis exclamo ruidosamente, dándole una mirada asesina a un muy confuso Zack con ojos entreabiertos, no notando que Zack sostenía en sus brazos un par de cajas de pizza.

"Um..." Esa debe ser con facilidad la amenaza más bizarra que Zack haya recibido. "¿Está bien señor? No luce muy bien," dijo gentilmente. "Y soy el _estudiante_ de Angeal, Zack Fair..."

"Y fanáticas mañana Lazard por más conversación, ¿mm-kay?" Genesis continuo en un ebrio balbuceo, caminando por el pasillo dando un amigable saludo al supuesto Angeal. El joven guerrero miro al hombre ir a su habitación…y golpearse contra la pared.

"¡Señor, por favor déjeme ayudarlo!" Zack rogo, dejando su comida en la mesa antes de correr a atrapar al de Primera Clase antes que se tropezara para atrás. Las rodillas de Zack esquivaron pero tomo aire, levantando al nuevo y aun más borracho Genesis. Zack lo volteo a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

"Vaya a descansar, señor," el insto, un adorable estornudo saliendo cuando el dio un paso atrás. Genesis se volteo, mirando al espacio de la izquierda de donde estaba parado con gran preocupación.

"Que la Diosa te bendiga," Genesis dijo seriamente antes de irse a su cuarto. Zack parpadeo un par de veces, la preocupación escrita en toda su cara.

Genesis se balanceo por el piso, frotándose la cabeza, mientras buscaba su aparador. Se detuvo una vez para ver a una ronroneante bola de pelos. Oh esperen, ese era el gato que una fanática le dio como regalo. Así que hizo la cosa que hace la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ignorarlo.

El gato fue alejado, olfateando alrededor de la puerta del closet, la cual estaba cerrada. La siguió con una marcha lenta. Bostezo, llegando a un límite. Entonces se puso rígido como estatua, sus orejas escuchando voces saliendo de su closet. Lo que era muy raro.

Curioso, el se movió como un casi ebrio. Lentamente se puso en una posición arrodillada hasta que tropezó. Genesis gruño y sostuvo su codo, habiéndose golpeado su hueso de la risa. ¿Por qué el piso estaba golpeándolo de la nada toda esta noche?

Golpeo el piso una vez. Estúpido piso.

Acomodándose, Genesis se cayó, una voz silenciosa hablando detrás de la puerta de su closet. Un bostezo vino a él. Limpiándose los ojos se sentó cerca de la puerta...

Esperen, ¿en que puerta se estaba inclinando? Tal vez de su baño por que el estaba en su cuarto.

"...seh, Estoy listo. Aguanta ahí hombre."

¿Sephiroth?

"De acuerdo...no falles o esto me dolerá como un demonio," su viejo amigo Angeal respondió calmadamente. Genesis presiono su oreja en la puerta, sosteniendo su respiración y entonces...

Golpizas rítmicas sonaron en su closet.

"Sephiroth ¿qué estas—"

Bang bang bang, la boca de Genesis se abrió, sus ojos dilatándose en shock mientras el ruido continuaba.

"Sephiroth, basta... ¡detente!" Angeal grito suavemente, su paciencia siendo tirada por la ventana.

Golpeteo aún más rápido.

"¡CALLATE, LO ARRUINARAS!"

"Oh dulce Diosa." Genesis puso una mano sobre su boca. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Un bang más fue seguido de una respiración ruidosa y pesada. "No lo haré Angeal. Solo aguanta y esto funcionara."

Bang bang bang!

"¡Sephiroth, esto no está funcionando!" Angeal grito en una voz ventosa. Genesis parpadeo un par de veces en asco, deseando huir pero su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal.

"¡Cállate, claro que funcionara!" Sephiroth ordeno furioso. El gato se puso debajo de la cama, siseando por que el ruido que iba aumentando. Genesis se sintió enfermo, sosteniendo su frente sudorosa debido a lo que escuchaba. Su pobre mente, su pobre inocente y aún resaqueada mente. Sus amigos… ¡y en su closet!

Esperen, este era su baño. ¿Acaso el no lo decidió anteriormente? Momento, ¡Sus amigos estaban en su baño!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG—

"¡Oh mi Diosa!" Genesis grito, agarrándose el acelerado corazón.

BANG BANG—

"_OW!_" La voz de Angeal abruptamente grito de dolor. Entonces un golpe ensordecedor fue escuchado, la difícil respiración del general aun era audible detrás de la puerta. Genesis salto para atrás finalmente, mirando la puerta con agitadas y aterradas respiraciones.

"Ves...no hubo problema alguno, Angeal," Sephiroth dijo suavemente. Las pisadas se escucharon por todos lados, una risa divertida de su peliplateado amigo llenando el silencio. Genesis soltó un gemido de desesperación, solo para ser interrumpido por un ruidoso grito ensordecedor.

"¡MIRA TODA ESTA SANGRE! ¿ACASO PARESCO ESTAR BIEN?!" Angeal chillo en ira, algo en su tono le indicaba a Sephiroth que lo mirara, y quien se quedo callado al instante.

"Oh...claro, Lo siento..."

Angeal bufo, murmurando algo que Genesis no podía escuchar. Como si fuera importante. El SOLDADO había colapsado hacia atrás, cayendo inconsciente una vez más por el horror que había escuchado.

* * *

Dejen reviews

Me disculpo d antemano si el final no es parece cómico en serio…estoy algo oxidada en traducir


End file.
